Need You Now
by PurpleFr3ak
Summary: The guys girlfriends have to leave after their boss fires them for an accident they caused. The guys now realize they need them. Better summary inside. Co-Writen by Akatsuki Nightwing!


Summary:

When the guys finally get the 4 new girls to go out with them it all turns out bad. The girls record producer fires the girls after an accident they caused they are sent back to Seattle. The guys realize they need the girls right by their side so they are going to do anything to get them back.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

Kendall Knight walked into out of the elevators and into the lobby holding hands with his girlfriend Jayden Andrews. Jayden was about 5'8 she had brown wavy hair that went mid-back. Soft hazel eyes and ligth tan skin.

The couple walked into the lobby taking a seat on the couch in front of their best friends, James Diamond and Abigail Hoyles. James and Abigail are also a couple and have been dating for a month now.

"Hey." James said looking up from his magazine that he was reading from.

"Guess what?" asked Jayden looking excited.

"What?" asked Abigail. Abigail had dark brown shoulder length hair, olive complextion. She had apple green eyes and stood at 5'7.

"Today is Kendall's and mines anniversery!" squealed Jayden. Kendall smirked at his girlfriend and set and arm around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder and looking at the other couple in front of him.

"Congrats man!" James said getting up and congradulating his friend.

"Yeah! Congrats Jay!" Abigail got up and walked towards her friend giving her a big hug.

"Thanks." Kendall and Jayden both said smilling now holding eachother's hand again.

"Ahhh!" Carlos Garcia and his girlfriend Jessica Parks. Jessica was riding on Carlos's back as Carlos ran into the lobby towarsd their friends. Carlos set Jessica down as they arrived with their friends. "Hey!" said Jessica excited. Jessica has long, straight dark brown hair that compliments her samely colored eyes. She has olive oil skin and stands at a fair height of 5'5" feet. You can see her dimples, and she has a streak of pink in her hair.

"Hey." said the four teenagers in front of her. Carlos walked behind her hugging her from behind. "Wait, where's Logan?" asked Carlos looking around for his friend.

"Yeah, and Moneka?" asked Jessica. The other's shrugged not sure.

"Wait, Logan just texted me that he and Moneka are out in the parking lot." Kendall read the text message from his phone and putting it back in his pants pocket.

"Oh." was all Carlos said. Logan Mitchel walked into the lobby holding hands with his girlfriend Moneka Loframbois. Moneka stood at 5'7 she had wavy brunette hair that was tied in a ponytail her side bangs hanging on the left left side of her face. She was light tan and hazel eyes. She had a lip piercing on her bottom lip.

"Hey." Logan smilled walking over to the his group of friends.

"Nothing much talking about Kendall's and Jayden's 1 month anniversary." Abigail smilled.

"Oh congrats Jay and Kenny!" Moneka said.

"Guys not to ruin anything but Michael wants us back at the studio." Jessica said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Aw," whined Jayden. "We have to?"

Jessica mentally agreed with Jayden. "Yeah, he sounded like he was in a pissed off mood. You know how he gets when he's in a pissy mood."

Moneka opened her mouth to retort, but then shut her mouth.

"Oyi," Abigail covered her eyes with the back of her hand. "Don't remind us."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad.." Jayden said.

Abigail raised an eyebrow. "You KNOW it was horrible! He made us sing the same stupid song a million times and then yelled at us for not singing perfectly!"

"He didn't yell at me," Jayden quietly stated.

"Well.. at the rest of us he did," Moneka said. "It was, like, World War V."

"We haven't had a World War IV yet, Moneka," Jessica stated.

"I know." said Moneka. "But it was so intense so we HAD to skip World War III and IV!"

Kendall laughed. "You are so weird, Moneka."

Moneka grinned cheekily at him.

"Always," coughed Jayden. "We should probably get going."

The guys protested. "Just tell him Jessica fell down a wishing well!"

Jessica pouted. "Why do I have to get the fake injury?"

"It doesn't necessary have to be fake," grinned Jayden.

Jessica stepped back a couple feet and raised her arms in surrender.

"So," sighed Kendall. "You guys should get going."

Jayden pouted. "I guess."

Kendall kissed Jayden's cheek. "I'll see you when you get back?"

Jayden lightly pressed her lips on Kendall's. "Does that answer your question?"

Kendall smiled. "Yeah."

James coughed, feeling awkward. "Um.."

Abigail kissed James on the lips. "I'll see you when I'm done."

James grinned. "'Kay."

"Bye," Logan kissed Moneka on her right cheek.

"Bye," Moneka smiled at him.

"Bye!" Carlos exclaimed in his hyper way.

"Bye, Car," Jessica pressed her lips on Carlos'.

The girls left the Palm Woods, not expecting what was about to happen to them.

BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-

The girls walked into their producer's office. "Hey Michael." said the girls as they entered their managers office.

"We need to talk," he said getting up from his chair and walking up to the girls. Evan walked into the office carrying 2 carton boxes in his arms. One of the boxes had 'JESSICA' written in big bold black letters. And the other box had 'MONEKA' written on it.

"What's going on?" asked Jayden pointing over to the boxes behind Michael that Evan had set down on his desk. "I'm sorry to say this but you girls are fired." Michael said. The girls gasped at the same time Evan walked in with Jayden' and Abigail's boxes.

He set them down next to the other boxes. He stood beside Michael arms to his sides and starring at the girls. Over the few months Evan and the girls have become familly. Evan was like an older brother to the girls.

"What? Why?" Abigail asked walking towards Michael.

"You girls broke Vincent's new sports car when he let you girls into his beach house in Malibu. And you brought those boys from Big Time Rush and completely destroyed his house." Michael said firmly. The girls stood there not sure what to say. "Now if you would please pick up your stuff and the limo will take you girls back to the Palm woods."

"The company will stop paying for your lease by tomorrow, so I suggest you start packing as soon as you get home." Michael finished off before walking past the girls and out the door.

Jayden stood there as Michael passed by her. She walked towards the boxes and picked up her box. Jessica and Moneka looked at eachother both not believing what was going on. Moneka looked at Evan. He still stood there head down. Moneka walked towards him and hugged him.

Over the months her and Evan have become like brother and sister. Evan hugged her back tight. To him this was like loosing his sisters. Evan was an only child and lived with his dad after his mother left them.

Jessica looked at Abigail to Maneka and Evan and then to Jayden. Abigail walked away from them. She walked towards the boxes and kicked her box. Her belonging spilled onto the floor. She looked down at her stuff and then back at the door. She furiously walked behind out the door in search for Michael.

Jessica looked at Abigail's stuff, confused and a little clueless. Jayden set her box down and chased Abaigail. Moneka,Evan, and Jessica stood there before going behind Jayden and Abigail. They walked down the hall and all the way to the parking lot where Michael was getting into his blue sports car.

"How could you!" Abigail yelled walking behind him followed by the rest. Michael turned around and breathed in as Abigail walked towards him. "After everything we've done! Your just going to let him fire us like that it was an accident! We were almost there!" she yelled at him as they were now inches away from eachother.

"Calm down Abby." said Jayden walking behind her and resting her hands on her shoulders.

"No! This man just ruined our lives! We were so close to realesing our CD and he couldn't help us keep our jobs!" She said pointing at Michael.

LATER THAT DAY...

"Hey babe," James said as he saw the girls walking towards them and he walked towards Abigail. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's wrong?" he asked worried.

Moneka walked towards Logan and hugged him burying her face in his chest.

Jayden walked over to Kendall and took a seat next to him. She rested her head on his thigh's as he stroke her hair. Also asking what was wrong. "We got fired." Jayden finally said.

"We leave tomorrow." Jessica said as she stood in front of Carlos. He looked at her not knowing what to say. He walked towards her and hugged her she hugged back a few tears rolling down her eyes.

The guys looked at their girlfriends. James backed away from Abigail, looked at her and gently kissed her forhead. He smilled before saying, "I'm getting your job back." He started walking away but soon stopped by Abigail grabbing his arm.

"No." she said. James looked at her. "I already tried. Nothing works. Were fired."

"But..." James hugged her. Knowing this was probably the last time. She wrapped her arms around him and for the first time cried.

"Jesse," Carlos said as he stroked her hair.

"Logie." Moneka said in between sobs.

Kendall still stroked Jayden's hair as she began to also cry. Kendall stood up Jayden also stood up. Kendall looked at her and picked her up bridal style. Jayden looked at him and rested her head on his chest. They walked into the elevator and up to 3J.

Moneka looked up at Logan. "Can you help me pack?" she asked him. Logan nodded and wrapped and arm around her waist as they also walked into the elevators after Kendall and Jayden.

"Come on Jesse." Carlos said as he backed away from the hug and handed his hand to her. The couple walked into the elevator after their friends.

Abigail and James stood there in silence holding eachother. "Abby," James said to her. Abigail looked up at him. "I love you." he said. Abigail looked at him and smilled.

"Me too." James leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Abigail brought her arms to his neck. He brought his hands to her waist. They let go of eachother and stood there now looking into eachother's eyes, foreheads touching.

"C'mon lets go, I'll help you pack." James said as he grabbed her hand and they walked to the elevators hand in hand.


End file.
